Red Bandana
by pandarot
Summary: [Kai/Rei] [Takao/Max] Kai remembered a boy from his past, who left him with no name but only a red bandana. Soon, he got a suspicion that the cheerful boy he met before was... Rei. *CHAPTER 5 IS UP* Please R+R!!!
1. Warmth

****

Disclaimer: I never owned Kai, Rei, nor the rest of the series. They are owned by their respective owners and was used without permission. Keep in mind that this fic was made for entertainment only.

****

Warning: This fic is shounen- ai, and it features, Kai/Rei. So, if you don't like the pairing, then go. Don't look further more, because I don't want to be flame by people that will say this pairing was awful.

****

Note: Hello, minna! Its me, Cornet, and this is my first ever fic wrote in ff.net. So please bear with me. I'm not good as you may think, so sorry if it isn't good. If you want to help me with my construction, I would appreciate it. 

Anyway, this fic is all about my favorite couple: Kai/Rei! They are so cute that I was attempt to write a fic about them! This idea suddenly appeared in mind after seeing Rei's red bandana (Not the hair band; the bandana he tied on his cloth). 

You'll learn about it as soon as this story progress (which, I'm hoping for^^). And before I forgot, some description might make you confuse but this were got from the Bakuten shoot: Beyblade 2002 and _some _G Revolution ^____^. So, that's it! I'll end up this blabbering! 

****

Red Bandana

Chapter One:_ Warmth_

_At that time, the only thing that was in Kai's mind is to run and escape to the eyes of the soldiers who kept on following him wherever he goes. He seems to be so worth that they kept on eyeing him and he wasn't so comfortable in that way._

"Follow him!" Shouted the guard, seems like the leader of the group. "We shouldn't be deceived by such kid like him!" he continued as the soldiers became doubled one by one. They goes to every corner, until all of them were gone. Leaving all the gray headed boy behind. 

He continued to run, glad that the guards never saw him. A smile appeared on his pale face once again. He was already far from those stupid jerks who kept searching on him. 

By now, Kai doesn't care how heavy his breathe was nor the injury he got while he hide a while ago, though it still hurt that he could feel the blood gushes over his pants. 

'But that doesn't matter anyway,' he thought to himself, erasing every thoughts he have. 'The matter is I'm free and standing in the world I never saw'

Minutes later, he was already standing in front of the lake. He stared at it at the moment, and took a deep breath. He then decided to sit at the grassy place and thought of watching the lake flows.

He rest his injured leg on the grass while he moved the other near his chest. He carelessly laid and put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes peacefully. Not minding the danger he was in. All he think by now is to rest for all the exhausted work he did today. He was also a man, so a little bit of sleep won't mind.

"A peaceful place, an indanger world..." the gray headed boy muttered to himself, as he smirk. "Perfect..." he trailed. He was about to take his peaceful sleep when suddenly, he heard a voice from a kid, or a boy rather. 'Who's that?' He asked to himself irritatingly, and decided to look from the source. Sitting once again.

As soon as he open his eyes, he was already caught by the cheerful kid sitting right beside him. Smile wore on his face. "Hi~!" the boy greeted cheerfully, giving Kai the best smile he had. "May I ask what are you doing in front of the lake?" he asked innocently, making him blink.

The eight year old look at the boy in front of him and rolled his eyes judgingly. He could say that he was not born nor live in Russia by the way he cloth. His clothes were like Chinese outfit. 

A white Chinese-style dress tied in a red bandana, and a pair of black pants. Matching his mahogany shoes. His hair was tied strangely with a red bandana as well, and a shoulder length pigtail covered with white cloth. Maybe, to support his hair from loosing.

Kai sighed and was about to close his eyes when suddenly, the boy touched his injured leg, which he forgotten already. He groaned and thrust the boy's hand away from his leg and hug it against his chest. "What do you want?!" He shouted angrily, closing his eyes. "I'm not interested in playing with you!" 

He thought that it might scare the boy, but he didn't care. He tried to mess up, so he needs to be shouted. He heard him say sorry, so he decided to cool down. The eight year old opened his eyes and stared at the boy's brown eyes and was so amazed that it didn't show any fear. Instead, he could feel... **care**.

The boy untied the red bandana that was tied around his white cloth. As soon as it was removed, his well-shaped cloth was already been straightened. Kai blinked and suddenly turned red. 'What did he think his doing? Trying to **strip** in front of me?!' he thought to himself, as he watched the boy soaked the bandana into the lake, making it wet.

He then squeezed it, making it a little dryer. The raven haired boy neared himself against Kai's leg and wiped it carefully so that he won't get mad. A smile masked on his face once again, and look at the gray headed boy in front of him. His brows were creased, so he laughed just to lighten the mood. "Your injured"

He was so surprised by the sudden care the raven haired boy showed to him, and he felt he was already melted with the feeling he never felt before. He watched him intently, as the boy tied the bandana around his leg. Kai felt the ache is already slowing down, not the same as he had a while ago. 

The blush appear on his face once again. "Don't think I'll say thank you" The gray headed boy said coldly, resting his legs comfortably. The boy laughed jokingly, and he stared at him again. "I never said you will," The Chinese boy answered, staring in his crimson eyes. "I did it voluntarily, so why must you care?" he asked.

Kai was caught into his joke once again and this time, he allowed him to have the victory. "Okay, I know" he answered absent-mindedly. He heard him smirk just lately, but it was all gone after he spoke up...

"**Arigatou**"

His eyes widen, as he stared at him in surprise. Never did someone said those words to him. They usually go beat him with their words that all he know in his life was that he was unwanted. But this boy... he said it to him. **Only** him. 

Kai rewarded the boy a grin. He was already amaze of the boy's attitude that he could feel his cold heart being melted by the heat he felt deep inside. He felt it again.

The boy finally stood up, and this time, he wasn't pushed to go. He decided to go himself. He looked at him quizzically . "Now that I see you smile, and your not **hurt** anymore... I guess, I should go now" he clarified, just to make it clear to him.

He walked away from Kai, and tried not to look again. But then, he felt an urge that made him to halt. "Ne, **kimi**..." he trailed and took a deep breath. "May I know what's your... name?"

He stood up in surprise, but he never mind telling it to him. He made his day after all. "My name is... Kai. Hiwatari Kai. And you?" he answered, without hesitation.

The boy smiled again, and look back at him. His brown eyes became clearer than his usual. With that, he left without further notice. He run trying to avoid the question, leaving him all behind.

The gray haired boy was about to follow him, but the smile he flashed on him made him stop. It was kind of a sign... for him, rather. But still, he can't remove in his mind that he was... deceived by a kid like him. Which is... strange because never did someone could make him like that. Never. Is it because of the feeling the boy showed him? The **unknown** feeling that made him wonder lately?

He sighed feeling defeated, as he rest on his so-called bed once again. He tried to look at the bandana, and shut his eyes close. This day was full of mystery, and the image of the boy he accompanied keeps rolling in his mind. He admit that he was hoping he would go back, and see his smile once again, but never of that wish will happen because an angel like him just come and leave just as soon as it came.

'Yes... he was indeed my **angel**' Kai said to himself like a 4 year old orphan kid hoping for a mother to come. It was only him that could gave him the feeling he was longing for a long time and he was glad that it was him... It was that **boy** who fill him...

"**Warmth**"

________________________________

"Hiwatari- san," The sensei called out for the fifth time. Never did Kai became this absent minded before, indeed, he was attentive and understand any lesson easily. "Daijoubu des' ka?" she asked worriedly, as he held his shoulder.

Later, he realize that he was already out of his mind. He shook his head and rolled his eyes through out the room. He could see his classmates eyeing him quizzically, and spotted his teacher right in front of him which, had the same worried look like the others have. "Sensei, I'm alright" the gray headed boy said, just to make them feel okay.

The room was filled with sigh, and soon, everything was back to normal. The sensei stood in front of the board once again and continued her lesson while the other students started to be bored, working for their usual job. Sleeping.

Kai became attentive again, and wrote the lecture in his notebook. Well of course, it was neat as the owner itself. After some explanation, the bell rang annoyingly and the sensei arrange all her things. She bid everyone goodbye and the students were back to their usual self once again. Being lively, energetic when it comes to dismissal.

He sighed, as he himself rearranged his things in his leather bag. He stopped when he felt someone was staring. He caught a glimpse of the girl in front of him, as a blush masked on her face. _Typical shoujos._

"Ano... Hiwatari- san?" The girl called shyly, as Kai turned to her with those emotionless face. "Try to cheer up, I know there's something behind it. Ja!" She continued, as she rush outside the room. The gray headed teen stood still with his eyes wide. He shook his head once again and put his bag on him and walked outside like the others.

He stared at his red necktie for a moment, and held it tightly. _'that red bandana...' _he whispered to himself. _'It makes me remember of the Chinese boy...'_

________________________________

****

TBC...

Ending Note: So how was it? Good or bad? I hope you enjoyed it somehow even though the story always ended up in a stupid way. If your confused, don't be scared to ask me about it. E- mail me at corn3ts@hotmail.com. That's all for now. I have to write more before my attacks, I mean laziness, would come back ^^. 

I'm afraid that this story would sometimes slow down because of some works I'm doing. So I'm trying to longer the story because I know lots of people wants _long _stories, and so myself. Maybe, that's an enough reason T_T. Okay... got to go now~! ^________^


	2. Reunion

****

Disclaimer: I never owned Kai, Rei, nor the rest of the series. They are owned by their respective owners and was used without permission. Keep in mind that this fic was made for entertainment only.

****

Warning: This fic is shounen- ai, and it features, Kai/Rei. So, if you don't like the pairing, then go. Don't look further more, because I don't want to be flame by people that will say this pairing was awful.

****

Note: To all those people who reviewed my fic... thank you ^___^!! You helped me a lot!! To tell you all, I never expected that I finished this chapter after I posted the first one @.@. (Its because of the picture I saw yesterday... if you want to see it, go to this link: ... I tell you!! Rei is so... GIRLY!!!!!).

****

phoenix1800 Thanks for pointing that out! I already get rid of that so other people could review my fic ^___^. 

****

devilburns Thank you! I hope you'll continue reading this one!

****

Animefan Hi~! Thank you very much for telling it as Kawaii! I was surprised that you know where my plot was going!! I was already in the fourth chapter writing about Rei going in the same school as Kai when I read your review ^__^. 

****

Crystal Rain Sorry, if I made you confuse ^^. I'm more of a bsb: 2002 and G revolution than the beyblade itself (Because there are more hints of Kai/Rei in it!!). So that is why I followed it. ^.~ But, anyway, I hope you enjoy it still!

****

otaku12 Don't worry, I'm not thinking of it as a flame ^___^! I'm really thankful that you said that before I go further more ^^. 

****

Red Bandana

Chapter Two: _Reunion_

"Are you sure your heading back to Japan?" The elder asked, hoping the raven haired boy would change his mind. "Leaving your hometown once again?" he continued.

Kon Rei stared at the elder with a weak smile masked on his face. He walked back and gave him a warm hug. Just to make him assure. "Ii ya, I've already decided," he answered sadly, removing his hands around the older one. "I have to finish something that was left _unfinished" _

The elder stared at Rei with those quizzical look. _'This is Rei' _he thought to himself. _'He keep his promise as always' _he returned the smile he gave, and later, the elder gave his blessings to the Chinese teen. Signing him that he was already allowed to go back.

A large smile appeared on his face. He said thanks and walk outside, giving the elder his last farewell. He took his large mallet and run happily as he cross the bridge when suddenly, he saw his pink headed friend looking at her in awe. "Mao..." Rei whispered, calling her attention. 

"Rei..." Mao trailed, as she walked towards the boy. "Don't tell me that your going back in Japan just to make up with _him_" she cried, sadly. Her eyes were red that Rei could tell that she was crying all day.

"I told you before... I made a mistake," The raven haired boy answered, looking away to avoid any contacts. "Now that I realized it... I should correct my mistake. I don't want that to be _left out. _I'm the one who started it, so I guess I should end it up myself too" he continued, flashing Mao his best smile and she already accepted his decision of leaving. 

"Besides," he laughed jokingly. "It would be fun if I saw my old team members back there. I wanted to know how's their life after the tournament in Russia" he added, as both friends laughed at the thought of Rei's old team. Especially, the glutton Takao. 

After some talk, Rei decided to go before the plane leave. He lifted his mallet and bid Mao goodbye with a smile on his face. The pink headed girl returned it, and this time, she didn't stop Rei to go. She was sure Rei would come back to the Shiro Tora someday... if time allows them to meet. She bid him good luck as she stood up, waving good bye. Mao was back to her usual, energetic self again.

Rei walked through the forest, without looking back. _'Leaving the White Tiger is the hardest thing for me...' _he thought to himself. _'But the day has come, and this time, I should tell my name to Kai...'_

________________________________

Kai walked slowly through the place and soon he reached the ground. He saw some students heading home, but he never cared of it. He continued to stroll outside the school and passed a street where he saw immature kids playing beyblade. A small smile appeared on his face.

How long had that been since the last tournament? He can say that he was already _changed_ after the Russian tournament because of his friends. So much had changed. He was already studying in High school, and living a peaceful life... alone. 

As much as he remembered, ever since the team where parted, Takao and Kenny started their life as a sixth grader together with their new found friend, Hiromi. It seems like both of them were scared of her because Hiromi was _so _strict when it comes to cleaning. 

As for the two members, he heard that Max continued his studies in America together with his Mom. Max's father allowed him to have a life together with his mom for a while, since they were separated for a long time. And for _Rei_... he was back again in China, living together with the White Tiger once again. He remembered him say that he would stay in his hometown until then...

Kai sighed at the thought of the raven haired boy. His mind were drifting off when it comes to him. He felt that Rei was similar to the Chinese boy he met back then when he was eight. Sometimes, he just thought that the Chinese boy was... _Rei._

_'But that was impossible,' _he thought, negating his notions. _'Rei said it was his first time to go in Russia, so how could that happen? I don't think he'll lie...' _he continued as the thought of the red sash rolled in his mind once again. He already forgotten about it before, but a little while ago, the memories were back again and he should take it as a sign that time will make them meet again.He was about to continue his walk when suddenly, he heard someone screamed. 

"Kai!!!!" a voice shouted enthusiastically. Judging by the voice, he could tell that it was only belongs to his glutton friend... "Takao" he said, looking from the source. Both eyes widen at the look of each other. So much had _changed_ in them.

Both stared at each other for a long time. Kai rolled his eyes as he look at Takao. He already grown a little, and his body wasn't fat just like before. He wore a thick, yellow long sleeve with a matching jacket-like cloth. He wasn't using shorts anymore, instead he used a long dark gray pants with his red rubber shoes.

Takao do the same as what Kai had did. He rolled his eyes and could see that Kai became more matured than before. His hair was dyed in gray, matching his crimson eyes. The blue triangles that was on his face were gone, but it was replaced by the blue earring attached on his right ear. He wore a white top with a red necktie tied behind his collar and covered with green jackets, matching his green pants and brown leather shoes. 

"Long time no see~!" The blue haired boy said, with his usual cheerful tone. "I never thought I'll meet you in this place!" he continued, but later groan when a girl appeared on his back and squeeze his cheek hard that Kai could feel the ache by just looking at it.

Takao turned slowly, and saw a brown haired girl in front of him, dragging Kenny with her. She removed her hands away from Takao's cheek and look at him with so much anger. "For the ninety ninth times of your six grade life... You skip cleaning again!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, that made almost half of the kids look at her in surprise. "What if sensei learns about this again? What do you think will I say?!" she continued, as she tried to slow down.

The blue haired boy lose his balance, and suddenly fell. He tried to apologize to the girl and used his powerful puppy eyes against the brown haired girl and that's where the fight ended. The girl sighed exhaustedly, as she stared at the little Kenny who holds his laptop as always. "If only Takao would be same like you, it would have been better in my grade six life" she said, loudly enough for Takao to hear.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" he shouted angrily at the girl, who laughs happily by the way he acted. Takao shot Kenny a glare, and the little boy just stepped back. Making a few inches away from the blue haired boy. Sweat started to fill over Kenny's face.

Seeing so much scene, Kai cleared his throat just to make them know that they were in... _public._ The three of them were startled and saw many eyes looking at them. They blushed and muttered an apology.

"Uhm... Kai, this is Hiromi. The girl I said before who keep on---_well_, you know what I mean" He stopped after receiving Hiromi's deadly glare. Kai stared at her with a little smile on his face, and Hiromi immediately blushed. She could say that this _Kai _had guts that Takao never had. She glared at Takao and sighed. She was hoping he will became like Kai... someday.

"Nice to meet you, I heard you from Takao. He always kept on talking about his team before, especially to the American boy named _Max" _Hiromi said bluntly, making Takao's cheeks burn. "B- But that was because _he_ was my _best friend!!" _He stammered, as he stared at Kai who returned his gaze with a confused look. He was glad that Kai didn't get what Hiromi wanted to point out.

"Takao~!" Kenny cried, running towards the blue haired boy. "I just received a mail from Mr. Dickenson!" he continued, as the three walks over Kenny's shoulder. The chief opened the mail and he read it out loud.

__

Dear Kenny,

I was hoping you'll tell this to the team, because this was really important. Tell them to go in the BBA head office and meet me there. There's a few surprises I wanted to show and I'm sure you will all love it. Thank you.

- Mr. Dickenson

The four stared at each other and smiled, especially Takao. He is excited as always when it comes to surprises so they decided to go in the head office.

________________________________

"Mr. Dickenson~!!" Takao exclaimed, as soon as he opened the large door but was welcomed by a hug. Kai, Hiromi, and Kenny jumped back before Takao fell on the ground. He groaned as he scratched his head. The scene was to quick that his eyes were closed but still, he could feel the warm body surround him. The blue haired boy opened his eyes, and soon turned red after knowing that it was only...

__

"M- Max?!" he stammered, as he watched the boy in bewilderment. He sure looks cuter than before. His hair was more yellowish and his blue cloth were marked with yellow stars. With red gloves worn on his hands. "Y- You came back?!"

Max smirked, and soon he removed his arms around Takao. He look up at him and stared at him with those puppy smile. "Yup, together with _Rei_ of course!" he answered cheerfully, as their eyes drifted to the other boy inside the office. The boy turned with a blush on his face. It was indeed Rei with the trade mark of Red strip cover on his forehead.

Both Takao and Max stood, as the group run towards Rei and Mr. Dickenson who sat near the Chinese boy. "What's that suppose to mean?" Takao asked curiously, making Mr. Dickenson laugh. "Is this the surprise you are talking about?"

The older stared at him with an innocent smile as always. "Why? Don't you like the surprise I showed you?" He asked, as Takao watched the yellow headed boy beside him and the blush appeared on his cheek again. "Well... of course, I like it..." He trailed as the group smiled.

Max stared at Rei for a while, as an idea entered in his mind. "Ne, Rei, I'm just wondering..." He stopped, glaring at Kai who's brows were creased. "You and Kai are partners, right? Then why don't you throw Kai a hug just like the way I did to Takao? I know you missed each other" He continued, as a cold breeze passed through their spines and the room fell from silence.

Both Rei and Kai stared at each other, and was surprised to see each other's glare. A blushed formed on their cheek, as well as Takao, Kenny and Hiromi. Max blinked innocently, frowning at the thought of his words. "Did I said _something_ wrong?" He asked as Takao neared himself against Max, whispering some words in his ears. Soon, a blushed formed on his cheek just like the others. "B- but that was _different _from what I _referring_ to!!"

"For you, yes, but for us... It's well---I don't think its that _good" _Takao said, inching away from Max. He tried to look away, to avoid making contacts with him again because it reminds him of the hug he throw to him a while later. 

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat, and decided to change the subject. "Well, lets just talk about those _things_ later shall we?" he said, as the group gave out a nod. "How about planning for a party or something? The Bladebreakers were parted for a long time, so a little reunion would be a good idea" He suggested with a smile.

All of them were back to normal, except Rei. It was obvious that Max's words really made him confused. He could say that the team was made with a strong bond, and Takao and Max were best friends while He and Kai are... _nothing. _Its just that they shared room together, but none of that makes Rei feel that they are _best friends. _

While the others get in Mr. Dickenson's plans, Rei looked at Kai secretly and he could tell that he was out of his mind as well. His eyes sadden at the thought of Kai's reaction of Max's words. _'I wanted to be his best friend, but...' _He thought, as a frown form in Rei's lip. _'But for him, I was nothing but only a member of the team...'_

________________________________

****

TBC...

Ending Note: So how was it? Good or bad? I hope you enjoyed it somehow even though the story always ended up in a stupid way. If your confused, don't be scared to ask me about it. E- mail me at corn3ts@hotmail.com. That's all for now. I have to write more before my attacks, I mean laziness, would come back ^^. 

I thought of telling this one, before everyone ask me ^.~. Rei _knows _Kai, and he know it was him who he helped before. It just that, he didn't tell his name back then because he knew that they will meet again... which is true. And now, Rei wanted to tell Kai that **he **was the **one **who _helped _him.

And as for Kai, it was obvious that he don't know that it was _Rei. _He had the feeling it was him, but don't have evidence except that... red _sash _(I corrected it!^^). Lets just say that, chibi Rei's feature was different from the teen Rei ^___^.

Okay, someone e- mailed me a while ago, and she asked me like this: _Is Kai's necktie made through the red sash Rei tied in Kai's legs? _^.^;; I'm sorry, but it isn't. It just that, his necktie's color was red and it just remind him of that sash. And about Hiromi... its not an oc, she was made by the creator itself. While Mao... she is Mariah in the Nelvana dub! I'm just more on calling her as Mao than Mariah ~.~. Okay, that's it.

I'm afraid that this story would sometimes slow down because of some works I'm doing. So I'm trying to longer the story because I know lots of people wants _long _stories, and so myself. Maybe, that's an enough reason T_T. Okay... got to go now~! ^________^


	3. Sleep over and pillow fight

****

Disclaimer: I never owned Kai, Rei, nor the rest of the series. They are owned by their respective owners and was used without permission. Keep in mind that this fic was made for entertainment only.

****

Warning: This fic is shounen- ai, and it features, Kai/Rei. So, if you don't like the pairing, then go. Don't look further more, because I don't want to be flame by people that will say this pairing was awful.

****

Note: Hello minna- san, and I'm back again! I'm really sorry for the delay (despite that it was already pass 2 days after I posted the last one^^), its because: a.) I enjoyed writing chapter 6 s much that I forgot posting this one already. b.) I'm writing another KxR fic entitled _'Mask' _because I need a fic which I could use as my alternation, and I don't want my ideas to be left ^^. And, c.) I'm going to have a vacation in my cousin's house beginning on March 31. (I'll be gone in a week or so) So... get it? Okay then. 

By the way, I want to say **thank you** for all those nice and helpful reviews you send me! I treasured all of it~!!! =3 So I hope you will continue this one minna!! That's all... ^^

****

Red Bandana

Chapter Three: _Sleep over and pillow fight_

The planned was already made up, and Takao decided to have sleep over in their house. Rei, Max, and Kenny agreed immediately, while Kai refused but soon changed his mind due to Takao's hyperness.

"But, that _was _unfair!" Hiromi exclaimed, pouting at the blue haired boy. "You guys would go having fun, leaving me all behind?!" she continued, as the group laughed. Takao walked towards her, and begged to allow them to have some fun. 

"Onegai? I promise, I'm going to clean the room on Monday. I won't skip! Just let us have fun... without you" He whispered the two last words, and hopefully, Hiromi never heard it. Instead, she gave out a nod and smiled at them cheerfully. Later, she bid everyone goodbye as soon as afternoon came.

And everything was settled.

Max decided to go home for a while to have some chit-chat with his father, while Kai and Kenny goes to their house to get some stuff. And as for Rei, he went to Takao's house since he don't have a place to live yet but luckily, he brought all his things with him before leaving it in the office.

As soon as the two walk inside the house, they were greeted by Takao's grandfather with an angry face. He walk towards the blue haired boy and was about to shout at him when he found the visitor right beside him. Rei smiled at him and slightly bow to give the old man respect. "Konbanwa, ojii- san"

The old man smiled, and returned the greeting. Soon he left the two at the doorway and Takao lead Rei in his room upstairs. Rei walked inside the blue haired boy's room and was surprised to see it... _big. _Well, not exactly as big as Kai's but it just so many _space_ Takao had missed that the first thing that comes in his mind was that it was _big._

He wouldn't be surprise if only the room was owned by Kai, Max, nor Kenny but it was _Takao's _room. Rei rolled his eyes through out the room, and shook his head in shock. He never expected Takao to be this neat before, due to the way he eat his food carelessly... why would he believe?

The raven haired boy just shook his head, and stared at the owner of the room. "I can't believe you have a neat room, Takao" Rei said with eyes widen in disbelief. Takao blushed and at the same time, he pouted. "What do you mean? Of course it was neat, because I kept on cleaning my room!" He protested, as he stared at Rei who muttered 'fine' in sign of his defeat.

After some talk about their life, the clock stroke eight and the cheery voice of Max was heard once again. "Takao~! Rei~!" the blonde greeted, as he walked inside the room and was followed by Kenny and Kai. "We're back~!!"

Takao laughed, as he jumped out of his bed and run towards the three. Rei smiled at each of them and soon faded after seeing Kai. He wasn't smiling like everyone else. The raven haired boy just lowered his head in dismay. He could say that their captain wasn't interested about their arrival... wasn't happy to see _him. _

But little did he know, the gray headed boy was looking at him at the corner of his eyes. There's something he didn't know about Rei's loss of cheerfulness, and he was curious to know about it... if only they were _close, _as Max stated a little back then.

________________________________

The group changed their cloth into a pajama, and sat on Takao's bed. They decided to turn the light off and close the curtains to add more effect. Takao and Max started with a horror story which is against the chief's will. He was indeed afraid of those kinds of story, despite of his knowledge about beyblades.

The two continued with their story, as Rei listened with enthusiasm and Kai just look at them with a feeling of disinterest. Max made some scary voice as he flash Takao with a flashlight. The blue haired boy made some scary look, which the three found more funny than _scary_. However for Kenny, it was already enough for him to be scared. He hate this night after all.

"Uhmm... c- can we just t- talk about something e- else?" The chief stammered, covering himself under his warm blanket with his whole body shivering. All of them stopped laughing, and Takao crawls beside Kenny with his funny face with Max flashing him with his flashlight. Soon, the genius fainted in scare, leaving all the four hanging in surprise.

"Oops..." Max whispered, as soon as the flashlight turns off automatically. "Battery runs out" he said bluntly. The four sighed, and just decided to turn the lights on once again. The time strikes at nine, and they are running out of time. They wanted to go have fun before they have their peaceful sleep but they are running out of ideas. 

"So... what should we do? I don't want my day to be spoiled like this," Takao said, as the group gave out a nod. Rei and Max (except Kai! The anti- social kid!^.~) started to think, helping the blue haired boy to have an idea. Suddenly, Max jumped on the bed with his so-called puppy smile. He stood at the center of the bed, and soon eyes set on him. "I've got an idea! How about _playing _something?" he suggested with a feeling of excitement.

Kai, Rei and Takao just blinked at him in surprise. They never thought of doing _those _things in the middle of the night, but trying something wouldn't be so bad so they just jumped in the blonde's plans. "What kind of _game?" _Takao asked innocently.

Max smiled at him and laughed at the same time. "Your asking for a _nice _game?" he asked jokingly, taking the large pillow behind his back and shot it directly on Takao's face, enough for him to send him off the bed. "A _pillow fight _is your answer~!!" 

Takao stoop up, removing the pillow off his face. He smiled at the blonde in front of him, and charged himself secretly. "So, you _want _a fight, huh?" he played, and soon tossed the pillow back to Max face who fell right beside the fainted Kenny. "Then, this is what you get!" Takao said proudly, laughing like a maniac, seeing Max lying feeling defeated. Both charged up once again, and take their own pillow just to be sure.

"You just forgot that my _Dragoon_ is good at attacking his opponent! In other words, he is good when it comes to offense.... and so do I!"  


"Oh really? So how about Draceil? You just forgot that my _Draceil _is the best when it comes to defence! So do the owner itself!"

Both best friends continued with their pillow fight, and Kai and Rei were left alone together like a mere _void. _The chinese youth cleared his throat, hoping for them to stop but to no avail. He blushed in embarrassment and tried to look at the gray headed boy beside him. Kai was giggling, and Rei knows it even though their captain tried to hide it. 

Rei pouted and soon looked away from him, and decided to clear his throat once again, and this time, he speak. "Now, now, now... how about playing more pe---!!"

"Y- Yeah...?" Takao stammered, as he jumped back in surprise. He hide behind the blonde's back and look at Rei with a scary look. He never thought that the pillow he will throw at Max would go over Rei, or so he thought. "Uhh... don't be mad Rei! It j- just an a- accident~!!!"

The Chinese youth gave out a deadly laugh as he removed the pillow out of his face, annoyed of what the blue haired boy said. Rei got out on his nerves, that made the other turns white. Rei sure _looks like a tiger _whenever he got mad.

"Accidentally you said, huh?!" Rei said irritatingly, as he pulled the large pillow beside him. "Let me show you how to throw _accurately!!" _he yelled angrily at Takao and aim the cushion to him and throw it directly. Takao eluded it luckily despite of the accurate throw Rei had thrown. However, the pillow goes to somewhere... or _someone _rather. 

''K- K- Kai??!!'' Rei cried in shock. "G- Gomen!! I hit it, uhm, _accidentally _at you!" he stammered, looking at Kai in fright. The room fell from the silence, well except to Takao who giggled at the top of his lungs but soon faded after receiving Rei's fatal glare.

Kai's eyes opened at the thought of Rei's silence. He removed the pillow that was taking over his face and stared at the person beside him with a small grin formed on his lips. "Your dead... Rei" he answered with a laugh, and aimed the cushion at Rei, revenging himself for being off guard. Rei caught it in his arms and smiled. He enjoys the game because Kai was already enjoying it too.

The bladebreakers (or should I say 'pillowbreakers' instead? ^^) enjoyed the whole night with their so-called-nice game, tossing each other's pillow like kids. The night was filled with laughter and fun, that it seems like there was no tomorrow waiting for them.

________________________________

****

tbc...

Ending Note: So how was it? Good or bad? Sorry, if it is short (and bad grammar as well) because I wrote at around 11:00 pm. Too sleepy to mind those things ^^. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it somehow even though the story always ended up in a stupid way. The next chapter would be MORE KaixRei centric so don't flame me, 'kay? And I promise making it a lot more longer ^_____^, or so if I could.

If your confused, don't be scared to ask me about it. E- mail me at corn3ts@hotmail.com. That's all for now. I have to write more before my attacks, I mean laziness, would come back ^^. 

Oh! By the way, I'll try posting another chapter again before I go! And about the new fic... that's my treat for you all (especially my cousin Aya Maiki!) after my vacation! It would be fun writing _Mask, _and I'M sure I'll get more flames in there especially to Rei fans out there! (I'm also a Rei fan, but it didn't get me much as I thought it would^^;;). 

I'm afraid that this story would sometimes slow down because of some works I'm doing. So I'm trying to longer the story because I know lots of people wants _long _stories, and so myself. Maybe, that's an enough reason T_T. Okay... got to go now~! ^________^


	4. Gestures means a lot

****

Disclaimer: I never owned Kai, Rei, nor the rest of the series. They are owned by their respective owners and was used without permission. Keep in mind that this fic was made for entertainment only.

****

Warning: This fic is shounen- ai, and it features, Kai/Rei. So, if you don't like the pairing, then go. Don't look further more, because I don't want to be flame by people that will say this pairing was awful.

****

Note: How are you all kind reviewers out there? Yes, I'm back again, and here's chapter 4!! I just finished my vacation in my cousin's house, and I really enjoyed it a lot! I even wrote my 'Mask' fic in her computer and she thinks the story is nice! But still, I doubt that it would only kill me... I mean, it was some kind of a torture to Rei, so lot of Rei fans would go flaming me... So, I'm not sure if I will post it or what. Its all depend on you, reviewers out there!

By the way, I still wanted to say arigatou again to everybody! I owe you all a lot, because it gave me an energy to continue with this story! Just reading it makes me smile! ^______^. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one, and as I said before, its more on KxR centric^^.

****

otaku12 Now that you mentioned it, it did look like the same as _Love Hina! _Can't believe it. I mean, right after you told me about it, that's the only time I remembered the story Love Hina (I still don't watched that anime, but I already saw the summary before in one site ^^)! Ja!

****

Red Bandana

Chapter Four: _Gestures means a lot_

It was already eleven in the midnight, and everyone in the room were sleeping like dead. After the fun the group had played lately, they decided to sleep, leaving the game with no winner. Well at least, they had fun and that's the only matter with them.

Later, Rei's eyes opened and woke up lazily. He sure wanted to get more sleep he wishes for, but his _insomnia _get on him like a barrier every night and that made him hate it. He turned over and decided to sit up at the edge of the bed and look at the others, giggling at the thought of how they managed to sleep all together in one small bed.

Rei still remember that they've got a hard time arguing on who will stay on the floor and surely, Takao and Max both disagreed counting the fainted, errr, _sleeping _Kenny with them. The Chinese boy was having a hard time deciding on where he would sleep, but for Kai, he easily agreed in sleeping on the floor, saying that he would be _more comfortable_ in that way rather than sleeping in _an occupied _bed, much to their surprise. 

Yeah, he sure had a point in there, but for a boy who was born in wealth, it would be hard for the gray headed boy to sleep in a cold floor. Rei sure was impressed on how Kai changed from what he was before... Well, that anti-social was still there though, but that doesn't count anyway.

Talking about Kai, Rei stood silently off the bed and walk to where their captain took his sleep. He smiled at the thought of seeing him sleeping in peace like the others but much to his surprise, Kai wasn't sleeping like Rei thought he is. He was not there but his futon and his blanket still laid on the floor so Kai might go back from his sleep.

Soon, Rei felt a familiar aura that made him look at the balcony, and there he saw the peaceful Kai sipping his tea, standing there tranquilly before the railing. He stared at him more and observe him looking at the full moon up at the sky, welcoming the cold breeze that would make one's spine shiver, but seems like he didn't mind it at all.

The fourteen year old joined the other boy in silence. Rei walked in quietly, to avoid any intrusion. He stared at the calmed Kai beside him and grinned. Kai is mostly quiet behind that arrogant attitude he shows mostly in beybattles, and maybe it was that attitude that intrigue the Chinese boy the most. 

The fifteen year old wasn't as loud as Takao would have been. Most of the time, he would just like to hide his emotion and whenever he shows such emotions like jolliness, it was like a _once in the blue moon _for them to see that. Sure thing, he already changed that fact, and mostly share his thoughts to others, even though he found it hard for the first place. 

So maybe that's the point that made him wanted to know more about Kai... A smart, great, quiet yet living in a solitude... or does he?

Before long, Kai loss his composure and sensing a pair of eyes watching him, he opened his eyes and stared back at Rei with both brows creased. "I sensed _your _watching me like that since you came here in the balcony..." he trailed, making the younger boy jolt. "Is there something wrong with my face?" 

Rei shook his head, and lowered his head in embarrassment and he could feel that Kai sensed this too but he just decided to look back at the sky. "Having insomnia shall I say?" Kai guessed, changing the subject, and Rei answered with a nod. 

"I see"

"I guess you have an insomnia too?"

"No, I don't have one"

"So... what made you woke up from your sleep?"

"I'm thinking of two things"

"Two... things?"

This time, Kai stopped. It seems like he doesn't want to talk about it nor tell _something _about it, so Rei just shut up. Meanwhile, a strong breeze passed through them and Rei shivers despite of he was wearing a sweater. He tried not to show it to his captain, but Kai already noticed that, right after the breeze passed.

The fifteen year old took something inside his sweater's pocket and pulled out two cans. He tossed one to Rei beside him and the younger boy accepted it reluctantly but doubted at the sudden mood. "Its a green tea, a Japanese one," Kai clarified, removing Rei's doubt. "I know you are already shivering because of the current climate, but if you drink this tea, it might make you warm even a little. You might as well think of it as awful at first, but if you get used of this tea... I guess you'll just get used to it, that's all"

Rei gazed at Kai as he opened the can and drink it silently and soon, he opened his can as well. Sipping it like the way Kai did. Both compete in drinking their teas like kids, but Rei is the first one to withdraw and being absent-minded, a thought appeared in his mind and suddenly he blurted it out, "You've changed a lot, from the way you are before... you know that?" 

"..."

The Chinese boy moved back after realizing what he had said, and once again, he blushed. _'Cheer for the dumbest person in the whole wide world... Rei, for talking without using his brain!!' _Rei thought, idiotically. _'Damn, I hurt Kai! Stupid me for saying such things... What if he hates me now? He might as well take this half drunk tea away from me!' _

He continued, and shook his head in an incredible speed. "_G- G- Gomen _Kai!! I- Its not that I want to hurt you..." Rei apologized for the second time of that day, and to the same person he might say. "I- I mean, I'm just starting to---"

"I know... there's no need to point that out"

"You _think _so...?"

Both boys exchange glances, as Kai placed his tea at the broad railing of the balcony. "I know that. Lots of people says that same words to me whenever they saw me around, I mean, having a grandfather like Voltaire sure makes people think strange. Its just like a mirror that when you look at it, and saw a reflection that wasn't yours and owned by someone else, you just found it... strange..." Kai explained, and slowly looked at Rei once again. Crimson eyes met amber. "Besides... you've also changed, from what I seen this far..."

Rei's eyes widen in surprise. _He? Changed? _No... that was absolutely wrong. As far as he knows, he didn't change. He was still the old Rei; A determined, yet sometimes naive _Rei. _Well... yeah, he did change his clothing more better than before, and he was already fourteen years old... And that must be it! 

.... But, he was still confuse of what he means about _his _change. Does he mean more?

"I see you're blue since you saw _us. _You sure try to be as cheerful as you are before... even Takao, Max, Kenny, and Hiromi were convinced by your fake cheeriness, but it won't get me if you thought I was deceived too. I'm not that easy to be believe, nor to be deceive. Not especially by a _neko_ like you" Kai said bluntly enough for Rei to be insulted, he pouted (cutely!!^^) like a small kid. Sounds a little hurt by what Kai had said.

"I'm not sad, and I never deceived any of you... especially you!" The Chinese youth exclaimed, making Kai smile. "Is there anything wrong of being happy when you see your old friends?" 

"Prove it"

"I'm not faking my _happiness_!!"

"then, _prove it"_

"I told you I'm not lying..." Rei's voice was starting to loss. His voice was starting to fade like it was almost a whisper, but the older boy manage to hear his voice after all. "And if I lied... why would you care anyway? We're not even _close, _not even act like Takao and Max... _We _are just _simple friends _that doesn't interact much..." He continued; softly but clearly for Kai to understand. 

The gray headed teen stared at Rei in awe. Sometimes, he just thought that he doesn't understand Rei's emotion. Whenever he shows it, Kai just ended up asking himself of what Rei was thinking at the moment. His auburn eyes only reflects to his crimson one, showing him too much _mixed _emotions that he would either take as gladness and grief. 

He doesn't know Rei, nor he to him either. They're just both didn't know a lot about each other, and he was right. They're not close as much as Takao and Max do.

The clock strike twelve, and at that only time they knew that they've been talking together in one hour, _alone. _But still, the silence wasn't broke between them, and Rei sipped the remaining tea inside the can, forgetting about the manner. It was already cold, but it doesn't matter to him anyway. The only thing that gets him by now is what he had said to Kai.

Right after finishing it, he placed the can beside Kai's own emptied can and walk inside the room without saying anything. He was about to jump on the bed, when suddenly, he heard the older boy replied. Simple but important, that made him halt.

"You know Rei, the only thing that was wrong with you is that, you rely too much about words. You trusted them too much that you became blind about things," Kai replied half-heartedly, not looking back to avoid having contacts with Rei. "Things like gestures... you don't even try to look at them. Instead, you're just hoping for a word to come out, and then that's the time you'll believe. Your so dumb..."

Rei's eyes widen, glowing that would almost make the moon match his. His eyes showed mixed emotion he himself don't understand. He felt himself happy, but sad at the same time... or maybe half to make it tie. There's something he wanted to believe, but couldn't for he knew that it was impossible to happen... _'Did he just say that we are...?' _

The older boy was signaling about something. Its not directly said, but it was already enough for him to understand. Besides, Kai wasn't the type of guy who would just give up and say everything that was in his heart, does he? Yet, he was uncertain about it, and doubted that it wasn't what he meant. What if he was just mistaken about it and ended up being embarrass in front of him?

"Kai...?" Rei called, sounds more like begging for an answer to make everything clear. Kai smirked, yet a little shy. 

"Gestures means more than words" 

Kai answered, bluntly yet caring. At that, Rei's genuine smile reappeared again. Now there's no need to be worried about their friendship. He was absolutely sure now that he just don't know that both of them were _exactly_ like Takao and Max in _real. _Kai sure's right.

Rei stood up once again, and walk slowly behind Kai. Resting his head at his warm back, together with his shivering hands. Kai almost jump as he felt his body being touched against Rei's own, but he didn't. Instead, he just stayed, and closed his eyes. Cheeks turning red, matching his eyes. Soon, Rei closed his eyes with satisfaction, and smiled. "Arigatou..."

Kai's crimson eyes widen. For the second time in his life, he felt again the same _warmth _that the Chinese boy showed before to him, and now its Rei's turn to do the same. He can't believe that he somehow showed the _real _Rei lately, different from what he usually saw in him. He doesn't know that it would make Rei so happy, much as he thought he would. Well, maybe, he never expected that much anyway.

The gray headed boy was about to say something, but as soon as he turned, the only thing he saw was a cute sleeping neko-jin hugging his back, searching for warmth. Rei get rid of his insomnia, and he was glad about it. He smiled, and turned over, holding Rei's small shoulders. Kai doesn't want to disturb him from his nap, so he just decided to lift the raven headed boy in his arms, and walk inside the bedroom once again.

He was about to lay Rei in Takao's bed, but there was no place for him to sleep. It was already occupied by the out-stretched Takao. Kai sighed. He don't want Rei to be kicked out off of the bed by them, so he just decided to walk over his bed and placed Rei on the futon, right beside himself. 

Kai stared at boy beside him, and soon he realized that he was already at the top of Rei. He caressed his skin, brush some strand of the raven's hair, and planted a kiss on the younger's forehead. It's already too late before he realize what he had done, but still he managed to smile. 

"Thanks, Rei..." He whispered softly, enough for Rei to hear and placed the blanket over them. "I already solve one of the things I was thinking lately, and it was all because of you. Thanks for being there... Oyasumi" Kai continued, and soon drifted from his sleep.

________________________________

Minutes later, a little did the gray headed boy knows, Rei smiled and opened his eyes at the sleeping Kai beside him, and planted a kiss on the older's forehead, as he replied, "I'm glad you did. Oyasumi, Kai..."

And with that, he moved away from Kai and closed his eyes once again, enjoying the _warmth_ they are having right now. The night was ended with a happy Rei who takes advantage with Kai. By now, Rei could just sigh in relief and thought that it would be already easy enough for him to say to Kai about their past, about his mystery, the _red sash _that bound them together... _His best friend. _

__

'Having an insomnia wasn't so bad after all...'

________________________________

****

tbc...

Ending Note: WHA~!? TOO MUCH SAPPY MOMENTS!! @.@ I know, I know! They are turning into OOC! If you ask me, what Kai and Rei did was more like _than _friends do. I mean, I was so carried that they overreacted... _like that. _But anyway, I kind of like it ^__^. The way I ended up the story like that... Its just that... well, the next chapter might make you all surprise than this chappy ;P. By the way, here's some explanation that might answer your questions...

- First of, that thing about sleeping... Takao, Max, Kenny of course share in one bed, so Kai just obligue on sleeping on the cold floor, because he don't want to share a bed together with _them, _and for once, you know him! He usually wants that I-better-off-alone type ^.^;;;. So Rei was left with no choice, so he was forced to share a bed with them.

- About the two things Kai was thing about, it was 1) About his undecided friendship with Rei, and 2) About that red sash that changed his life... _almost. _If you still remember the whole plot thingy ^____^.

- "Gestures means more than words"... uh-huh, it really did^^. Anyway, what I wanted to point out is like this: Rei wants Kai to be _his _**closest **friend, but wasn't so sure since Kai never mentined something like that, while Kai shows his best more in a _gestures _to Rei, but it seems like Rei never notice that. 

Meaning, Rei would only believe if Kai would tell him directly that he _did. _But that would never happen anyway, right? Kai wasn't that kind of person who would just call you, and say "You know that you will always be my _closest _friend forever, and nothing's going to change that fact" ^^. (Well, got that idea from that part where Rei was badly hurt from his fight in the nearly last episode, and Kai was worrying about him by clutching his fist hard ^.~)

- About Kai laying Rei right beside him... I found it no problem because in the beyblade series itself, they never showed anything like malice whenever the team share bed. So, I never thought anything wrong with that ^^. Besides, they were _just best friends _at that moment, so its fine ^__^.

- Rei pretended to sleep, because there's something he wanted to hear from Kai and its all about what Kai had said : "I already solve one of the things I was thinking lately, and it was all because of you. Thanks for being there... Oyasumi" 

- And lastly, about that forehead kisses... uhmm, Kai is some kind of a softy in here! There's nothing more with that kiss but just only a _friendly _kiss. But, after all, it takes me the whole time thinking about this part though .;;.

Okay! That's it then! If you _still _have a question that you found confusing about this ficcy, don't hesitate to e- mail me in my hotmail account: corn3ts@hotmail.com ^^. Have a nice day, and don't forget to review minna~!!! :D


	5. Accusation

****

Disclaimer: I never owned Kai, Rei, nor the rest of the series. They are owned by their respective owners and was used without permission. Keep in mind that this fic was made for entertainment only.

****

Warning: This fic is shounen- ai, and it features, Kai/Rei. So, if you don't like the pairing, then go. Don't look further more, because I don't want to be flame by people that will say this pairing was awful.

****

Note: Hello everyone! How's it going after you read chapter 4? *evil laugh* I'm _really _really sorry for that minna ^^, I felt so guilty so I'll confess... _what had happened between them in chapter 4 were all a lie. _It really did. *Kills by fellow fans reading the note* W- WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN! Please forgive me! I wrote them, because I have a reason writing that part! ^.~ So, before you stop reading this stupid fic, read this part first, okay?

Anyway, I know how it feels to be shocked (because my cousin was shocked too after reading the last chapter, but when she read this part, she goes wild then suddenly get mad at me ^^;;;) But I hope you wouldn't... okay, here's something I want to answer:

****

Avril Hiwatari - Let Go, Aznfiregoddess, Android 71, kitsune, and kai is hot Thanks for reading so far! Don't worry, I'll still continue! ^____^

****

naughty-gal Hello! And yeah, there would be! Maybe, around chapter 8 to 10 or so...? But this would definitely be Kai/Rei, don't worry! ^___^ (BTW, I read your bio... So Pilipina ka rin pala? Yay! Mayroon din palang mga Pinoy dito sa section na ito!! ^__^)

****

otaku12 Yup, that Chinese boy who helped Kai before was indeed _Rei. _And thanks by the way for saying it getting better ^^!

****

Anime Fan Yeah, I agree! My best friend done that before, but his crush never paid attention with his gestures. I felt so sorry for him really... Anyway, about that explanation I wrote, hehehe, its okay! I found that amusing too while I was writing that one! ^^

****

Elbereth Githoniel I'm sorry if I ended it up like that ^^. To tell everyone the truth, there's something after that _part, _but the chapter was too long, and I decided making some surprise for everyone, so... here it is~! ^___^

****

Red Bandana

Chapter Five: _Accusation_

Rei's eyes opened at the touch of the cold floor against his. He sat up from where he was laying and covered the warm blanket against his sleeveless shirt. _'This night was indeed cold...' _He thought, shivering. 

Rei rolled his eyes throughout the dark room, but failed. His eyes were still wary that he couldn't see things clearly enough, but as soon as his eyes locked into Takao's alarm clock, his eyes widen and a realization snap on him. "What the..." he trailed, doubting about what he saw. He stared at the clock again, and it was true. "It's eleven o'clock in the... midnight?!"

The Chinese teen shook his head furiously in confusion, and looked at where he's sitting then to the place where he fell. It even surprise him more. "And I am sleeping in Takao's bed again...?" Rei whispered to himself, arching his brows upward.

He stood silently to avoid everyone from waking up and placed his blanket back to the bed in a rather neat fold. He walk over to the gray headed boy that he thought that could answer all his question, but ended up being shock. Kai was sleeping soundly at the _center_ of his comfy futon. _'At the center...' _

However, Rei didn't lose his hope still, and walk in the balcony hoping for his last alibi... But it prove it all. Those _four tea cans _that both of them drunk wasn't there nor in the garbage can. He even looked over outside, hoping it was blown by the wind and was sent outside the house and still to no avail.

This time, Rei was forced to give up, sighing defeatedly. His determination was loosing as he walked back into the dark room. Although the younger boy denies it, his mind kept on telling him to admit it. 

Admit that what he had with Kai was all a _lie... _A dream rather to make it all clear.

He shook his head once again. He laid back to the bed and covered the blanket over him, trying to close his eyes back to sleep and think that he was just _dreaming_ but he couldn't. He wasn't that stupid. That alibis he had were all good-for-nothing and never helped him in one single thing. So... why would he believe?

_'I thought everything was already settled...' _ Rei thought sadly. _'If only it was true, then everything had all turned good. It would have been easy for me to tell Kai about that red sash... Would have been great since Kai and I would be best friends...' _

Rei sighed exhaustedly. There's nothing he could do but to face the reality; the cold and harsh reality. He don't have to rely on dreams... he have to _say _it in either ways: close friend or not. Besides, maybe he got that _dream _due to his over fatigue of thinking things that were all nonsense.

He held his small pillow tightly and shrugged. "And also," Rei yawned in between talk. "I have to suffer with my _insomnia _as always, until it would subside..."

________________________________

"Hey Takao! Already finished taking a bath?" Yelled Max, standing outside Takao's bathroom door. He knocked quite a lot of times on the door but Takao would just shove it and say that he was about to finish. "You've been in there for about one and a half hour! Think about others sometimes would you?" Max continued, as Kenny walked over his side. 

"Gee Kenny, do Takao always like _that _even in school days?" Max asked the young genius, frowning a bit. He remembered the blue haired boy said that he already get rid of being late during his phone calls to him, but now he prove that what he said to him was all a lie. "I mean, being late in school? I bet he always get in the detention hall because 6th grader wasn't allowed to have late illnesses anymore... or does he?"

Kenny shook his head in disagreement. "Well yeah, he did once..." He trailed and soon blushed at the thought. "But when Hiromi became our friend and known everything about Takao, she was _so _disappointed that she even walk in to his room, open the bathroom door, came in contact with _him_, and start shouting at him from being---"

"Hey Kenny! Stop telling Max about those _things, _if you don't want me to scare you!"

Came out Takao's angry voice. Both friends exchange looks in a gulping mode, even Kai's eyes opened. Standing in the corner of the room, arm crossed as always. "Uhm... I guess we shouldn't talk about it anymore. At least, I get the idea of what had _happened _between Takao and Hiromi before..." Max replied nervously, turning red. He still couldn't picture Hiromi staring at Takao in butt-naked. Well... Maybe, he wasn't just used to know something like... _that. _The chief nodded, and both of them stop thickening Takao's nerves even more.

Startled, Rei opened his eyes groggily and sat on the bed feeling numb. He scratched his still-weary eyes and yawned like he never slept for a long time ago. His long raven hair was in a full mess, matching his whole self. Showing half of his messy side.

The yellow headed boy frowned at the thought of Rei being like this. He wasn't used seeing him like this before, he even woke up before himself! "Morning Rei!" Max greeted cheerfully, heading to where the sleepy boy was sitting. "This one is unlikely of you... You never _woke _up this late before" he continued, receiving Kenny's nod.

The Chinese boy turned to saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He smiled at Max, first thing in the morning, and shook his head slowly. "Uhm... yeah. So you notice that too?" He asked, blinking at the sudden query. "I have an _insomnia, _so I couldn't get much sleep" Rei continued, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Hoping Max would believe without asking further more. 

Max stared at Rei curiously and was about to say something when the loud bang echoed from the bathroom, showing the blue haired boy all-in-dress. Everyone stared back at Takao, and Max finally decided to walk over him. Forgetting what he was about to say to Rei.

As soon as they talked, both of them quickly argued. Surprisingly enough for everyone to notice. "Now I know the reason why Hiromi was _so_ strict about you!" Max started, creasing his brows. "Its because you don't have any discipline about yourself!" he continued, making Takao mad even more. 

"Well, if I have to discipline myself, Hiromi isn't needed!" Takao replied defensively, and both best friends grit their teeth in annoyance. Kenny walks between the two and tried to stop the fight, even Rei comes along before the tension would grow more.

Annoyed, Kai opened his eyes, grabbed all his things and at once, entered the bathroom, without uttering any words for them to know. Rei's the first one to notice, and soon everyone realize that too. The group blinked at the closed door, and stared at each other in surprise. 

"Cheater Kai" Mumbled Takao.

________________________________

Meanwhile, the group went downstairs and was greeted by Takao's grandfather with a smile on his face. "Morning kids!" Grandpa started, making everyone sweat dropped. "Breakfast is ready, so make yourself full!" 

Takao frowned at the word 'kid' and stared at his grandfather annoyingly. "But we're not kids anymore..." The blue haired boy mumbled in his breath but was cut off after receiving a blow from the sword-stick his grandfather was holding. Takao groaned and held his head irritably. Everyone watched in awe as Takao and his grandpa chased each other like kids.

________________________________

After playing chasing game with the old man, Takao's stomach growled for food so he headed into the kitchen to grab some food and was followed by his friends. Like what Takao's grandpa had said, their breakfast were all set-up into the dining table and everyone decided to take a sit. The group eat their food cozily, except for the blue haired boy who forgot to eat his food with manners. 

After eating his bread, Rei grabbed the glass that was placed near to him and took a sip to find out that it was the same thing, as much as he remembered, he drink in his dream. The _green tea. _At that thought, he stared at the older boy beside him who was eating his meal silently.

Kai halted, sensing a pair of amber eyes watching him. He returned the glare coldly, making the raven haired boy jolt. Rei immediately looked away, blushing furiously. He tried to concentrate himself from what he was drinking, but he couldn't. He could still feel Kai's crimson eyes watching him curiously, like he was observing him from head to foot, and he wasn't used to that. 

Well... Its not like he don't like it or what. He admit that he wanted to be watched by the gray headed boy because whenever Kai does, he felt like, after all, he notice Rei somehow. But after what he had in his _dream, _he couldn't stop being awkward towards Kai that he just ended up looking away and started blushing. Rei was just glad that, Kai couldn't read minds and all because if he did... Maybe, he wouldn't be here eating his food together with them all.

"By the way," said Takao, breaking the silence, being the first one to finish eating. "You said that your staying here in a year, right? So... any place to go?" he continued, and everyone laid their eyes on Rei.

Rei stared at the blue haired boy in front of him and smiled. "Unfortunately, no. I still don't have one," the teen replied, examining their reaction. "I was planning to sign up in to a lodge but decided not to do so. For crying out loud, hotels are too expensive for me to afford! I'm not rich for the first place..." 

"Why not stay here in my house for a while? Searching for an apartment wasn't that easy though..." Takao suggested, but was interrupted by Max. "Or in our house if you want! Dad wouldn't mind anyway if you stay" he butt in, as both friends smile in enthusiasm to hear the Chinese teen's respond but was cut off by Kai who dropped his tea over the table.

"If your looking for an apartment, you can go with me and I'll introduce you to the owner of my apartment. The one who owned the room next to mine had already left, so I think you can have that one now" Kai recommended, more like an order. He opened his eyes to witness everybody looking at him in astonishment, even Rei.

_'Before, he would stared back at me with his cold stares...' _Rei thought as he gazed to Kai questioningly, who stared back at him with the same look on his face. _'And now, he's suggesting me to stay in his apartment? What was it now?' _

The room fell from silence, when suddenly, Takao laughed hysterically that he almost fell on the ground. "I remember _her!" _He said in between laugh. "That _girl _who owned that room is your _girlfriend!" _ the blue haired boy blurted out, as the remaining three stared back at Kai in disbelief.

__

'Kai had a girlfriend?'

________________________________

****

tbc...

Ending Note: Now, you all get it? Yup, everything I wrote in chapter four were all a _lie. _It's only a _mirage _of Rei's mind. Of course, I wouldn't let them be together that easily because Kai and Rei isn't like that for the first place. 

Asking for my reason about why I made chapter four as a dream? because: a.) First, what I love to write in a fic are where plot were twist, or in other words, making people thinks that what they saw were true even though it isn't, b.) second, I never saw anyone do that before, so a little change would be nice, and c.) lastly, because it was fun to write ^___^. That's it. (I was having a _writer's block _lately^^...)

Anyway, I already finished the whole story in my notebook, and Kami, it was long! The story turned out _pretty angsty, _and I mean, _really angsty. _You might not like the ending, but I hope you still like this fic after that ^^. It all involves about Rei, the red sash, and his relationship with Kai. Clues where inserted starting from chapter four up to the last. You can try guessing of what will happen in the ending if you want to =^o^=. I would be more than please to hear your guesses.

So... that's it for now, and sorry if the story confuse you ---I know its complicated---and the grammar... its a bit messy because I wrote for about eleven o'clock in the evening, I'll try fixing it all next time (If I had time ^^). So please bear with me~~!

BTW, about what Takao had said... You'll know it when I post the next chapter! (Gee, Takao is being talkative in this chapter... .;;;) Any question? E- mail me in my hotmail account! Okay, ja!

Please review! (",)


End file.
